


Venomous Playground

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Poison Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.





	Venomous Playground

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[VP]**

**Venomous Playground**

**[VP]**

Eleven years had followed after the fall of the North Blue's legendary White City of Flevance, and upon observing it at first glance, a fourteen-year-old Monkey D. Luffy could see that the once prosperous country he read about in the past was indeed a shadow of its former glory. Nothing but rubble and corpses strewn about. Although Flevance was once blockaded by neighboring countries when it still existed, over the years, the quarantine had lessened once those in power got the idea that their propaganda of Flevance's contagious toxicity had been stored inside the public's mind, which gave Luffy and his allies from the Buggy Pirate crew the means to land on Flevance without gaining the notice of the self-righteous authorities that were responsible for destroying Flevance. Initially, even Buggy the Clown was concerned about stepping foot on such a dead and forbidden island, but Luffy convinced him and his crew of the rewards that would come upon their visit, and to show them that no harm would come to them, used his powers as a Poison Man to absorb the Amber Lead poisoning throughout Flevance's ruins before allowing the Buggy Pirates to set foot on the island itself a considerable amount of time later.

"Well, at least the damn ore's poison levels are gone." Buggy commented as he stood by Luffy's side in observing his crew's progress in cremating corpses on one end and collecting Amber Lead on the other. His eyes then widened before turning to Luffy. "Wait, the Lead's not poisonous anymore, right, my flashy protégé?"

In spite of the grim atmosphere they were in, Luffy couldn't restrain a chuckle at his "mentor's" question. "You don't need to worry about that, Buggy. I searched the whole island from top to bottom. The Lead's natural toxins have been absorbed, which makes it safe for us to restart the market." His eyes then turned questioning. "Well, so long as I'm around anyway. To be fair, I don't think it's been said that the poison I've stored away would disappear once I die."

Buggy sighed wearily. "Yeah, to be fair, indeed." His look then turned into one of concern. "Are you sure you'll be okay, kid? I mean, you did have a bad case of diarrhea when you ate those stupid mushrooms. Hate to see what something as bad as Amber Lead Syndrome would do to you."

Luffy made a sad frown. "Eating something and absorbing something are two different things, Buggy, but thanks for the concern." He himself then sighed. "And just to let you know, the so called Amber Lead Syndrome isn't contagious."

Buggy's eyes widened. "What?"

"I could tell from sampling the toxin. Instead of what those Government jerks want us to believe, the poison is gained from direct exposure to the ore and passed down from one generation to another." Luffy looked angry. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if the ones in power from here to Marie Jois knew all along that this Lead would be a problem, but didn't act on it for the sake of money."

Even the naturally greedy Buggy appeared disgusted. "Deliberately endangering a whole nation just to make a short-lived profit that wasn't even needed is such a damn low that it's not even funny or flashy."

Luffy nodded knowingly. "It leaves a bit of a bad taste in my mouth to raid this silent tomb, but if we're going to last long in this harsh world, we'll need money and everything money will be able to buy."

Buggy placed his arm on Luffy's shoulder as a form of support. "For what it's worth, I admire your flashy pragmatism, kid. You'll need it, if you want to surpass my old captain." He forced a wider smile. "Besides, with you calling the shots of soon to be founded operations in the New World, I'll probably get to live the high life behind the scenes."

Luffy rediscovered his laughter. "Yeah, the happy, hedonistic lifestyle found only in dreams." He then showed a look of warning to Buggy. "Just be sure not to let me get in trouble with you when things go south as they will, old man."

The two shared a good laugh at that display.

**[VP]**

With the viable Amber Lead mining operation established on Flevance and later Underworld connections laying the groundwork for a workable smuggling ring, Luffy and Buggy were able to amass more than enough of a fortune to found Straw Hat Dispatch, a growing mercenary company primarily based in the mostly lawless New World that allowed the two to obtain greater notoriety, wealth, and power to one day discover Raftel. While Buggy managed things from behind the scenes, Luffy was the one who trained his soldiers for hire, made public appearances, and dealt with aggressive Marines, rivaling Underworld figures, and others. In spite of the occasional hectic that came with big business affairs, Luffy was proud to see how well he was progressing in the criminal lifestyle. It wasn't exactly the adventurous start he would've liked to have had, but it was manageable, so he saw no harm in moving forward, especially when, at the age of sixteen, he was invited to an occasional event that showed how influential he had become: an extravagant Tea Party hosted by the infamous Big Mom Pirates.

Upon arriving at the party taking place on the rooftop of the Whole Cake Chateau in Totto Land, Luffy saw numerous Underworld figures that had captured Big Mom's attention alongside many of her leading crewmembers, including, but not limited to, Jigra the organ trafficker, the Sweet Commanders that lead Big Mom's forces in her name, and the Ministers that rule over the near three dozen islands that comprise Totto Land, enjoying the food, comfortable atmosphere, and music that adorned the party. While it was unfortunate that there weren't any meats to go along with the candy and baked goods, Luffy did find the party pretty entertaining in a warped sort of way. However, being a sixteen-year-old male Human, what ultimately got his attention, were the lovely women attending the party both from and not from the Charlotte Family. After some time of consideration, he decided to take his chances in courting Totto Land's Minister of Butter.

Charlotte Galette was a yellow-eyed beauty wearing a red-violet dress that matched her curled hair, a dark purple feather coat, magenta gloves, and two horns on the top of her head. For Luffy, it was hard not to be attracted to her. Therefore, upon meeting with Big Mom herself, Luffy asked for her musicians to play something for the guests to dance to, followed by Luffy himself asking for Galette's permission to dance with her which she accepted in interest. If it wasn't for Buggy stressing the importance to him of good manners, Luffy wouldn't have gotten so far in literally sweeping Galette off her feet.

Having obtained a prior understanding of dancing, Luffy danced accordingly and in rhythm to the music with Galette by his side, who began to blush due to the intense concentration he was giving her. Upon taking a break once the song ended, the two dancers sat at a nearby table and conversed about themselves.

During the discussion, Galette smiled coyly. "You know, Mr. Luffy, since you have a good source of Amber Lead, would you be accommodating if I was willing to buy some Amber Lead jewelry for myself and the family?"

Luffy returned the smile. "And what kind of jewelry were you thinking, Minister? Earrings? Necklaces? Wedding rings, perhaps?"

Galette laughed. "Oh, come now, Mr. Luffy. We just met." She then flashed her thick eyelashes flirtatiously at him. "Then again, I've heard of some happy marriages kickstarting after one day. And I'm sure Mama wouldn't mind you and your company right by her side, either."

"Glad to hear it, Minister." Luffy replied with an inward smile, knowing that a close tie with the Big Mom Pirates would be handy when it was time to find the One Piece, and that being married to Galette would be very good on its own as well. He then remembered to say something important before proceeding. "Of course, you yourself should decide whether you'd like to marry me, or not, Minister."

Galette smiled more genuinely at his thoughtful words. "I believe, you and I would be very happy together, Mr. Luffy, so please call me Galette."

The straw hat wearing teen was quick to grab Galette's hand into his own. "Only if you call me Luffy back, Galette."

Galette smiled broadly, exchanged eye contact with Luffy, and, seeing that they both wanted the same thing, kissed each other on the lips for the whole party to see. A stunned silence rang out throughout the rooftop before the Queen of Totto Land and Captain of the Big Mom Pirates guffawed in delight.

"Well, well, everyone. It appears that my next Tea Party's theme will be a wedding between my eighteenth daughter and the head of Straw Hat Dispatch." Charlotte Linlin announced, leading to numerous cheers.

"Well, that was quick." Luffy shrugged to his new fiancée as Galette herself giggled.

"You get used to it." She answered.

**[VP]**

**Originally, I wanted to use the Venom-Venom and Gas-Gas Fruits in the same one-shot as a depiction of what I believed would make a Dual Devil Fruit Luffy idea workable which became a Tripartite once I considered the Plume-Plume Fruit, but then I decided that since Oda hasn't explained how Teach took Whitebeard's Devil Fruit, I should focus on one Devil Fruit at a time. I also have decided to use one of the One Piece ideas I have still open as one of my own full-length stories alongside another Baroque Works Luffy idea that might be workable full-length as well. It just remains to be seen. Anyway, I have six more One Pieces to sort through before I take a break from that and focus on other fandoms, but I am still open to more Different Devil Fruit/Female Pairings ideas, so please keep an open mind, especially if it involves a canonical female character no one's used before.**


End file.
